


Sinful Distractions

by sansaswildlinglover



Series: The Dragon Prince and His Lady Wolf [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Jon is second-guessing his decision, Sansa feels inadequate to deal with the situation. Somehow, they manage to comfort each other.





	Sinful Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: prompt: sins

Sansa laid her head down on Jon's chest and sighed contently. "I still can't believe it," she murmured. "It's like a dream. Perhaps they'll even sing songs about us one day."

"This is not a song," he reminded her, and suddenly the heavy weight of his guilt pulled his stomach down. "I betrayed my brother, I broke your family's trust." He may have put all of them in danger, there was no telling what the Tyrells might do when they found out.

She cupped his cheek, looking up at him. "Don't be like this. It will all work out!"

"What if it doesn't?" he wondered aloud.

"It will!" she insisted. "And even if it doesn't, we knew the risk. You are worth it!"

"No." He shook his head. "I don't think I am."

She rolled away from him, leaving him alone with his dark thoughts.

"It's sinful," he muttered. "What we did." He found himself fully immersed into his own head, cut off from the world, until the spell was broken by an odd sound.

He blinked and turned to Sansa, as the sound had come from her direction. Her shoulders jerked, and he heard it again. It took a couple more repetitions for him to realize she was sobbing.

"Sansa!" he gasped. "Why are you crying?"

She whirled around to face him, her cheeks wet and red. "I'm a terrible wife," she whined.

His mouth fell open, as the hand he'd been reaching out to her froze in mid-air.

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

She pushed herself up into a sitting position. "As your wife, it's my duty to comfort you, " she pouted. "But I don’t know how!" 

"Sansa, just having you close is enough comfort to me!" he muttered incredulously. _Please stop crying._

She wiped her tears away with dainty fingers. "Tell me what I can do to help."

He stared at her in disbelief as she tilted her chin up and looked back at him with determination in her red-rimmed eyes.

"Distract me," he decided. They should be enjoying these moments they had together. There would be plenty of time to worry later.

"How?"

He opened his arms so she could burrow into his embrace. "Tell me a story, or sing to me."

She buried her face in his chest for a moment before glancing up at him, biting her lip. "Actually, I think I'd like to kiss you."

"Then come here and kiss me," he told her. 

He pulled her into his lap and let her take the lead from there. He slid his hands up and down her back and sides as she peppered his face with kisses and brushed her fingers through his hair.

When he had enough of her teasing, he pressed his lips to hers and pulled her closer.

They kissed until they were both breathless and their lips were red and swollen. He was hard and aching for her, the way she was moaning and rocking her hips spurring him on.

She gazed down at him with darkened eyes, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. "I think I know an even better way to distract you."

"What way would that be?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

"A sinful way," she whispered. "Lie back, please."

Dazed, he watched her move down his body, only realizing what she was planning to do as she started unlacing his breeches, and licked her lips.

How did she even know about such a thing? _Fuck, _just imagining it might be able to unman him, but he told her: "Sansa, you don't have to do that."

"I want to try it," she answered, wrapping her fingers around his length and pressing a soft kiss to the tip. "Would that be a suitable way to distract you?"

"Gods, yes," he groaned, his head dropping back as her mouth engulfed him.


End file.
